conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Military of the Narnian Empire
The Narnian Armed Forces are one of the most powerfull militaries in the world with nuclear capabilities. It grew from a meager guerilla army to a sizeable one. It is currently in a modernization program that, when completed will make it into the largest and most technologically advanced military in the world. History The Narnian military originates from the Narnian Liberation Army which was the army that fought the Soviets. The Narnian Liberation Army has only 20,000 troops by the time it defeated the Soviets. The number of troops was increased to 35,000 due to the growing Japanese threat to the east. By the time the Soviets invaded on 1946, the army was well-trained and drilled. During the dictatorship after independence, a small air force and navy was created with limited assistance by the US and UK. The US and UK assisted the army due to the regime's anti-communist stance and because in the event of a war with the Soviet Union, they can cause a two-front war against the Soviet Union stressing it in the process. When the Chief of Army Staff General Elmer Murray was planning the coup, he gained the support of the majority of the army and ordered his troops to execute anyone supporting the regime because the troops were taught to always obey their superiors and the majority of the people hated the regime. When the coup happened, the fierced resistance came from the Republican Guard, which is tasked with protecting the President and his homes. About 78 soldiers were killed and 34 Republican Guardsmen died. When the monarchy was established, a modernization program was started with the help of many of the Narnian Empire's allies. The military grew tremendously in strength and numbers. When the Narnian Empire began the invasions, it was very powerfull. The army administered the newly aquired territories and after five years, the territories became provinces of the Narnian Empire. Other places became colonies. Organization Military Leadership The Narnian Military is administered by the Supreme Military Council. It's headed by the Supreme Military Commander. The commander is also the Minister of Defence Each branch of the military has its own leadership structure even though it is miniscule. In the chain of command, all divisions of a branch of the military eventually end up with the commander of that branch. Every commander and general has a specific job for a specific area in order to prevent problems of who has control over what. The Supreme Military Commander directly reports to the King during war and to the Prime Minister during peace.The Supreme Military Council doesn't have the authority to declare war. Only the King can declare war. Structure of the Supreme Military Council: Supreme Military Commander: *Supreme Military Commander- Major Admiral Renald Smith Members: *Chief of the Imperial General Staff- Major General Nelson Mullen *Commander of the Imperial Narnian Army- Major General Micheal Lockwood *Commander of the Imperial Narnian Air Force- Air Marshal John Bensen *Commander of the Imperial Narnian Navy- Major Admiral *Commander of the Strategic Nuclear Force- *Commander of the Space Command - *Head of the General Operations Department *Head of the General Armament Department :